Not so Perverted Afterall
by Lobou
Summary: Kakashi can't help his feelings for a certain Hyuuga Heiress. As time goes by, they become friends, but are they close enough for them to share deep dark secrets? Well, Kakashi finds out her darkest one... Rated M for lang, smut, and other stuff. KakaHina
1. Perverted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Pervert**_

He was just a pervert.

He had always seen her. In the corner, blushing like no tomorrow. Always twiddling her fingers together and whispering incoherent words.

Damn it he loved that.

He just couldn't help himself when he stared at those luminous eyes. The eyes he stared at until he remembered to breathe again. She always seemed to take his breath away. Especially when she acknowledged him.

Her cute pink pouting lips, little button nose and luscious indigo hair.

And damn, she had a body to die for!

But he couldn't.

He was just a pervert.

She was slender and young. Yet…

He was hard and old.

He could never figure out why she had this affect on him…

Maybe the Hyuuga have some weird type of genjutsu that he never heard of.

Yeah…that's it.

She did this to him.

That little witch.

But soon, he realized something. He realized that, the Hyuuga clan never had a genjutsu.

He realized that, she, of all people, would never do that.

He also realized that…

He was just a pervert.

An old closet perv that has never been with a woman longer than a single night. Every night, he would dream of those pouting pink lips caressing his own tenderly. Her soft and feeble hands smoothing up and down his body, to feel his muscles ripple under her touch. To hear her scream and moan his name in pure ecstasy. He would wake up with the world's hardest between his legs. He would take an ice cold shower that never seemed to work. And then he would simply get rid of it by jerking himself sore, or when he fell unconscious from the amount of blood coming out his nose. The Come Come Paradise doesn't even appeal to him as much anymore.

Too bad.

But she seemed to have a crush of some sorts for his student.

Guess who?

The number 1.

Hyperactive.

Knuckle-headed ninja.

Uzumaki Naruto.

That's who.

The sad part is…the blonde fool has no idea about it.

Damn it, why wasn't luck on his side?

There was only one reason.

Because he was just a pervert.

But he was beginning to grow less and less shameful as the years went by.

Why?

Because she was getting older. More mature.

Soon she will realize that her childhood crush will never be hers.

Maybe she will seek out someone new…and who knows?

Maybe…just maybe…

Nah.

I'll never happen.

Why?

Because.

He.

Is.

Just.

A.

P.

E.

R.

V.

E.

R.

T.

Duh.


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: You think I'll actually be writing fanfics if I owned Naruto?

_**The Truth: Kakashi**_

His heart shattered to a million, no, a billion pieces.

The air seemed to grow thick, his vision blurred, his breathing came out in pants.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" his blonde student asked. But he didn't hear it.

_How? How can this be? She can't…no! She can't go through with this!_

"I-I have to go…" his head hung slightly. He ran as fast as he could to his apartment.

He couldn't believe it.

Why had he waited so long? Was it because he didn't feel right telling her before?

He slammed his door shut and ran straight to his room. He almost literally tossed himself into his king sized bed. He slid of his mask and buried his face into the pillow. He couldn't help it. He screamed into the pillow in an effort to release some pent up frustration. But it didn't help at all. So he did the only thing he could do in his situation.

He cried.

Never had he cried so hard in his life.

So many years…

Countless hours of dreaming about her…his beloved…

Now that can't ever be a reality.

His body wracked with every sobbed he choked out. His pillow began to soak up his tears.

And he didn't move from that spot.

For four hours.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

It read "You're Cordially Invited!" in very formal cursive letters

It was an invitation to the Hyuuga mansion…

_For Neji and Hinata's wedding._

oOo

It had only been a year since the wedding, yet Kakashi still get's those dreams. He still can't stop thinking about her. He sees her more often though. Shopping for food or clothes. They have become…friends?

He guessed so. They talk to each other like friends do. He even took her out quite a few times for a friendly lunch. So yeah, they are friends. But every time he sees her…her eyes seem to have lost more and more life. Her smiles grew small and rare. She seems to wince every time he hugged her good-bye. She had even cryed and beg for forgiveness once because she said something a little offensive. She almost recoiled when he tried to brush a hair out of her face the other day. Why was she acting so…strange?

He could see something wasn't right with her. But maybe…it wasn't his business. She was already 17 and it's his 29th birthday in a week or so…maybe he could invite her for some dinner at Ichiraku in celebration for his birthday…maybe there he can ask her…maybe even tell her how much he feels for her…although she will most likely decline.

She was married, so why would she return them?

He sighed.

If only she could see him as something more than a friend…a secret lover maybe?

"Shit." His pants just grew tight.

oOo

"Another year closer to death…" He sighed. He walked with a bit of a hunch in his back as he kicked a small rock in front of him. His eyes had faint bags under them because he was up all night…doing 'things' again. He probably ran out of sperm after a night like that! (LOL is that possible?)

"Hatake-san?" a quiet voice called.

He lifted his face up to the source of the question. "Ah, Hinata-san! It's a pleasure to meet you." She blushed. He eyed her body closely, molding it inside his brain. She still wore that damned jacket, except now she wears a nice, short mini skirt. And _every_ time she bends down to get something, he makes sure that he blocks the view so that only he can see that black thong she seems to wear a lot. And she also wears ninja heels so that she can look nice, but they have a switch blade inside for extra protection.

"It's n-nice to meet you too…" she drifted…

"Is…there anything you need?" he asked. _Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"Well…n-no…" _Damn…_ "B-but…I know it's your birthday Hatake-san…so I…m-made something…" He face turned red. Damn it she looked cute! She pulled out a small wrapped item from under her jacket and shyly handed it to him. She looked away embarrassed. "Ano…I don't have many friends…so I-I thought I should give you something s-special."

He gingerly took it and unwrapped it. "Oh Hinata…" he felt like crying! Not that he was actually going to cry in public, in front of his love no less.

"I-I thought that maybe you should have s-something different for a ch-change." She looked up at him and she gasped. He already had the new mask on.

"It's wonderful Hinata-chan. This means a lot to me to know that someone remembered me." She blushed harder at the added suffix. But she had to admit, the new silver mask she made him matches his hair color and he looks ten times better!

He leaned down and hugged her delicate form, but she gasped in pain. He let go quickly and asked if she was okay. "I-I'm fine Hatake-san"

"D-Did I hug you too hard? Oh Hinata-chan I didn't mean-"

"Kakashi, I'm fine!" She raised her voice a bit. His visible eye widened. She had never called him by his first name before. "Thank you for caring for me," her hand caressed his cheek "It makes me happy to know there's someone like you that…" her cheeks heated up when she realized how close his face was to hers. Just a mere inch and their noses would touch. She stared into his one eye as he very slowly leaned down. He eyes closed and she couldn't help herself. Their lips were a mere hair away when…

"Hinata! Where are you?" a male voice called out. She pulled away quickly and flattened her hair as if it was disheveled. Kakashi growled; At the interruption and the erection.

He rounded the corner and saw Hinata standing in the middle of the street by her self with a flushed face. "Hinata, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"O-Oh nothing! I was just giving-" She looked around and found herself alone. "N-Nothing…"

"Then how come I sensed another strong chakra here just a second ago?" He asked impatiently.

"I-I-I-I…I…" her eyes darted from his left eye to his right. "N-N-Neji-kun I-"

oOo

Kakashi's eyes widened. _What the fuck? How long has this been going on!_

oOo

Hinata fell onto the ground from the force. She held her burning cheek as tears stung her eyes. "N-Neji-kun I-I'm s-s-sorry I-"

"Cut the fucking crap woman, I don't have time for your lies. Get on your feet and stop your crying! I swear…" He mumbled the rest. Hinata stood a little wobbly and felt her cheek. It stung like hell and it was bleeding. _He gave me worse…_

"Hurry up!" He grabbed her fore arm forcefully and dragged her away.

oOo

He has to make sure she was alright. It was just maddening that he didn't realize it sooner. She had all the signs and he just took it as her being the shy girl she always has been. _Damn it, I'm so dense!_

oOo

As soon as the couple walked thru the front door of their apartment, he roughly pushed her against a wall. They lived in their own apartment since they were married. He pinned her hands above her head and began to roughly kiss her. She gasped when his knee parted her legs and he grinded his arousal against her.

"Neji…"

She knows what he wants. (Don't we all…) He was like this just about everyday. He would get mad, hit her or beat her, then have sex and go to bed. But that was _after_ he went out and had his fun at the red light district. He was either drunk or just plain horny. From being married to this man for almost a year, she was used to it. Nobody knew about his abusive ways. Neji always said that women were inferior to men. Men reined supreme and a woman does what is asked. Her father was the same way. That's why one night, he accidentally beat her mother to death. But only people of the main branch knew about this and kept it a secret.

She didn't have time for friends like everybody else. Sakura and Ino always hung out and went on missions. Neji said that women are meant to be weak and are to stay home and make sure every thing is clean and the food is ready. And when the time comes, care for the children.

He grabbed a kunai out of his pocket and ripped open her jacket and shirt. Her bra was next and he simply raised her skirt.

"Damn I love your underwear." He groaned against her lips. His hands wandered downward to cup her butt. She instinctively raised one leg and hooked it around his waist. That one thing Neji loved about Hinata was that she was _flexible_. Her fingers traced down to the front of his pants and unzipped them, she reached inside and grabbed his arousal and pulled it out. His battle calloused finger tips moved from her rear to her womanhood and hooked his finger on her thong and moved it aside. She screamed out in pleasure as he plunged into her. His movement was frantic and bruising. Every time he pounded into her, the wall behind her cracked. His pace somehow quickened. They both screamed as they came and they collapsed on to the floor in a sweaty mess.

oOo

Kakashi knew he shouldn't be watching, but damnit he never felt so jealous in his entire life! Watching Neji do things he wanted to do to her. But of course he wouldn't take her with out her consent. He sighed. He wanted to help her so bad…but…she had to tell him first. Maybe if he would open up to her, she might do the same…

oOoOo

_Will Kakashi's plan work? Or will he simply confront her and beat the fudge out of Neji? STAY TUNED!_

_R&R!_


	3. It's Not Right

Disclaimer- Nope!!

_Thank you all those who reviewed! You got me to force myself to write this damn chap. Sorry if it is that good…_

**_It's Not Right_**

Gasping for breath after they both collapsed, Hinata cursed her self once again for having to be used like this.

"Get off whore." Neji growled and shoved Hinata off him. He wearily stood on his feet and staggered to their bedroom. He didn't even bother pulling his pants up, but it didn't matter. When he got in he went straight into the adjourned bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Hinata stayed their on the floor, wishing she didn't have to deal with this every day. It hurt her so much to be like this and to see him so angry with himself. He was her Nii-san, no matter if they were married or how he treats her. She new that he was hurting just as much as she, but being the person he is, he wouldn't or couldn't confide in anyone for all the fortune in this pathetic world. Maybe it is better this way…at least no one else gets hurt.

She heard the shower come on and it was then she stood up. Her legs were shaking terribly but she managed to stand up straight and wobble to the room. He clothes were ripped apart from Neji's eagerness, but she didn't fret. This was just one outfit ruined along with many others.

She changed into fresh clothes even though she didn't take a shower, but she needed to make something for Neji to eat before he got out. She quickly cooked up something simple but filling and set it down on the small dining table in the kitchen. She sighed in relief to know that she finished before he came out. She looked around before scurrying to one of the kitchen cabinets to push aside the different bottles of seasoning and spices to find a small white bottle marked 'BC'. Opening the top, she tapped out one small pill and closed the cap of the bottle to stuff it back all the way to the back of the cabinet, then realigned all the seasoning so that the small bottle wasn't visible. She then got out a glass and filled half of it with water. She popped the pill in her mouth then gulped down water, just as she heard the shower stop.

After she put her glass in the sink she sat down in the chair across from where Neji's plate sat. She only waited there for about five minutes until Neji came out in a T-shirt and shorts. He glanced at the food, never making eye contact then sat down. Hinata watched silently as he almost politely slurped up the Miso with a pair of chopsticks and sipped on his tea every now and then. She knew it was good, even delicious, and he knew it too. But she knew that she would never get the praise she always wanted. The praise she should get because of how perfect a wife she was. But she had to remind herself: this is Neji. He's just not like that.

When he finished he wiped his mouth with the napkin that was placed near by before clearing his throat and standing up. He could feel her stare on him but he ignored it. He walked to the front door and left, closing the door behind him with a soft 'click'.

It was getting late but the sun was still a few minutes above the horizon. She suddenly felt extremely tired and going to sleep early meant she could wake up early. So she took a quick shower to wash all the sweat off of her, changed into a night gown, then climbed into the large bed they shared and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**xXoOxOoXx**

White eyes shot open when she felt a heavy weight collapse on her. She was about to scream, but she realized what or more specifically who landed on top of her.

"Tenten…" he moaned as he clutched Hinata's shoulders.

"N-Neji!" Hinata called but his grip on her arms tightened. The stench of the strong alcohol in his breath made her stomach flip. She could feel him kiss her neck softly, then nip at her earlobe. "Neji!" she called again but all he did was groan and hold his head. It looked like his head was in pain but what worried her more was what he might do next. The room was dark but the moonlight seeping from the window above let her see his most of him. "N-Neji-kun, are you okay? C-Come to bed…" her voice cracked with tears in her voice. She was hoping that he wouldn't get like this again…the last time was pretty bad.

"Sh-Shut up!" he snarled and slapped her aside the face. "You left me…" he whispered, "You left me for that…bastard! Why!?" he shook the person in his grasp as he said this. "It doesn't matter because now I…I'm gonna fuck you up real good." The smirk he made was crooked and evil. Hinata shivered in fear when his head dipped down to softly kiss her lips. "Oh yes…" he grunted as he threw off the sheets that covered her, "real good…"

**xXoOxOoXx**

"Tsunade-sama, there's someone who needs to speak with you." Shizune said as she peered into the office of the Hokage.

Tsunade growled "Tell them to come back later!"

Shizune pressed on "But Tsunade-sama, he said it's urgent!"

"Fine, fine…" Tsunade grumbled and waved away Shizune. A few seconds later a head full of silver poked through the opened door and he made a small wave.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." He came in and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked, angry that he came before she started her morning nap…even though she woke up only an hour ago.

"It's only 8 o'clock." Kakashi said, making his way to a seat in front of her desk. He sat down before saying "…Well…I have this friend…"

Tsunade suddenly got interested in the gossip and scooted up a bit to hear better "Go on…" she urged.

Kakashi sighed sadly then continued "As I was saying…I have this friend…who is in an…abusive…relationship…I don't know what to do…"

"Mmhmm…" Tsunade tapped her chin thoughtfully "Who exactly is this person?"

"Hokage-sama…I can't…"

"Okay, okay, fine…well, all I can say is that we can't really do _anything_ unless your friend comes here herself…or in some cases himself…and maybe then we could help."

Kakashi sighed and nodded before standing up. "Alright…" he was about to 'poof' out of the room but then a light bulb appeared in his head. "Hokage-sama, does Hyuuga Neji have any missions today?"

**xXoOxOoXx**

"Neji-kun…Neji-kun…wake up, you'll be late for your mission…" Hinata pleaded for her husband to wake up, she wouldn't even think of letting him sleep in when he has a mission in an hour. "Neji-kun, please!"

A dark groan emitted from his throat and his hands went to his temple. "Fuck…" he muttered before sitting up. His head was pounding and his stomach was doing summersaults. He glared at Hinata for a moment until he took a good look at her. "What hap…" he cut himself off when the pieces to the puzzle put themselves together. _'I did it again…'_

"N-Neji-kun, hurry or you'll be late… the messenger said i-it was important if you get there in t-time…" white eyes pleaded softly for him to get up, and he resisted the urge to actually smile…

"Whatever…" he grunted. He pushed Hinata away from him and slowly stood up. He hated it when she was like this…which was all the time… He walked…or more like stumbled…to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Hinata sighed with relief at finally getting her husband up for a mission. It was moments like these that she would be so happy that she didn't mess anything up. She crawled into bed and after what happened last night, she thought she deserved it. Her inner thighs were extremely sore and so was almost the rest of her body. She pulled the covers over her head and waited for Neji to come out. It took him 20 minutes, but he finally came out with his usual attire. Hinata had at set already in the bathroom for him. She feigned sleep and used her Byakugan to see what he was doing since he hadn't left yet. She saw him just standing by the bed, staring at her. His expression was impassive but she can see emotion in his eyes. It looked sort of like…regret? She couldn't tell but he quickly strode out of the room and she deactivated her Byakugan. Upon hearing the front door open and close, she took the initiative and went to sleep.

**xXoOxOoXx**

A soft and hesitant rap at the door raised the young Hyuuga from her slumber; how she heard such a light knock she blamed it on her ninja skills. She sat up groggily and wondered who it was and what time was it. She stood slowly and rubbed her eyes, "Goodness I'm tired…" she muttered. With tire still in her system, she completely forgot to see if she was even remotely presentable and simply walked to the front door. She sighed and opened the door so that she was behind the door and her head peered outside. She gasped "H-H-Hatake-san!!"

'_Still with the Hatake-san? What happened to Kakashi…' _The silver headed Jonin thought but smiled behind his mask and scratched the back of his head "Bad time?"

Hinata shook her head and looked away from him, embarrassed "O-Of course not…I j-just wasn't expecting anyone so early…" she noticed he wasn't wearing the mask she made him…

"Hinata…It's almost 5pm…" Kakashi said a bit worried about what made her think it was early. She blushed.

"…G-Gomen…please come in…" she opened the door and let him in. He walked in casually but not so far as to feel like he was intruding. She stepped within an arms reach in front of him and bowed "I-Is there something you would like to drink?"

Kakashi chuckled. She was so generous and polite that it worried him a bit. He noticed that she had a bad case of bed hair, her long indigo locks were disheveled and she still had her night gown on. And there are…what the hell are those…?

She looked him in the eye, waiting for his answer but she was met with a look of shock and amazement. "Hatake-san…?"

His gloved hand reached up to touch green and purple marks on her collar bone, her neck, her face… Hinata winced when he touched them. "Hinata…" he whispered in disbelief as he looked at her bruised arms and legs as well. Hinata took a step away from the Jonin and her gaze went downcast. "I can explain…" she said softly. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. It was hard to tell right now.

"…You let him do this to you?" Kakashi ground out. His fists were clenched and his visible face looked like it was contorted with anger.

"You don't know what you're talking about…" she whispered, half hoping that he didn't hear her.

"W-What?!" Kakashi seethed. Didn't know what he was talking about?! He can't believe this! It was absurd! "You can't just keep taking it like its right Hinata, because it isn't."

She didn't say anything, but her shoulders were shaking and silent tears slid down her cheeks. Her hands fiddled with her night gown nervously. She knew it wasn't right…oh how she knew…but since when was the world right anyway? Why was he here anyway? This wasn't any of his business!!

"W-Why are you here?" she choked out through her tears. Her head was starting to ache terribly and her body was still sore.

Kakashi growled "Don't you dare try to change the subject!" she still refused to look him in the eye, and it was unnerving him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She shook her head, refusing to comply. It was always so hard for her to look someone in the eye when she was younger, in fear of them being able to read her and see that she was weak, that her eyes told them everything. But she couldn't even keep a straight face when ever she dealt with something like this…so did it matter? Her newly bloodshot eyes finally flickered to his, still diffident in her choice.

"Hinata…you just don't understand…" Kakashi said, his voice softened at the sight of her big fearful eyes. "You don't understand why…I just…you…" Kakashi couldn't find the perfect way to express what he was feeling at the moment. Here he was, standing in the love of his life's home while her husband is out, and she is crying because of him. God damn it, why was it so hard to just say it? Was it because he was basically in love with the young girl in front of him for years, and because she was married? "Hinata…you make me feel…"

Hinata didn't hear anything else as she was preoccupied with the familiar chakra signature she felt by the door. Was that…?

"…-nata…did you hear me?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, Gomen…p-please repeat what you j-just said…"

Kakashi sighed before saying "I…I'm in…love…with you…" he looked away from her, ashamed by the truth about his feeling toward her.

Hinata's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger at this. He what?? "L-Love…me…?"

"For years…even when you made Genin…" he covered his face with his hand, what was this going to do anyway? He just said his deepest most darkest feelings…feeling he never in his life had experienced until he saw her, and now he will for ever be known as a perverted old man… "Do you… feel the same?" _Please Kami-sama…I'm begging you…_

"I…I…" _Neji…_ "I'm…sorry, Hatake-san…I can't…"

His heart lurched so painfully…so painfully…oh so painfully…

_She doesn't love me…_

His hand went to where his heart was, it was so hard to breathe…

He poofed away, out of the Hyuuga residence, and Hinata stood there, tears running freely down her flustered face. "He loves me…" she whispered to herself.

_You mean he loved you._

The door opened and there Neji was. He heard what Kakashi said. Hinata knew he was there since he first arrived, while Kakashi expressed his feelings for her.

"I don't ever want to catch another male in our house again you fucking **bitch**!!" he asserted himself by punching her, clear across her face. She fell to the cold floor of their house, her heart panged with sadness and regret.

_I love you, too._

**xXoOxOoXx**

_End of Chapter 3!!_

_Sorry for the long wait…I'm a bit slow when it comes to these kind of things…_

_I hope you guys know, I'm not sexist against men or anything, I just came up with the Idea awhile ago…Oh yeah, I also think of Neji as one of my favorite people…it was either him or Naruto or Sasuke…I didn't have the heart to do it to the other two…_

_If you don't understand something, feel free to ask me! I made this chapter a bit confusing, It was a rush job._

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	4. Forgetting

_Okay, okay...let me explain..._

_I forget..._

_But I hope you like this chap. A bit depressing, but that was what I was aiming for!! And excuse the typos...I reread this like...once..._

_P.S.- Er...sorry if you get annoyed by all the __cuz, I use them alot...see!_

Disclaimer- You can only wish so much...!

_**Forgetting**_

All he saw was red.

When he saw her tumble down to the ground, he felt he had asserted himself. How dare she! Bring another man into _his_ house? He didn't think so!

His nostrils flared and his fists clenched tightly. He just wanted to...kick her...right there, while she was on the floor. He just wanted to so bad... But he took in a deep breath and counted to 10. A headache was forming inside his head, but he ignored it and glared at Hinata's form. She was trembling on the ground and whimering softly. She was saying something, but he couldn't understand her muttering. He walked closer to her, and glared down at her. The weak little...

"P-Please..." she whimpered as she looked up at Neji with bloodshot eyes. Tears streaked her blotchy features, and there was a puffy red spot on the side of her face. "I-I-I'm...s-s-sorry..."

Neji growled and Hinata immediatly held up her arm and closed her eyes, expecting to be hit. This just upset Neji even more, and he pulled his leg back. He kicked her. He kicked her stomach, he kicked her legs, he kicked the arms she held out. He kicked and he kicked, until the yelps and cries of pain had stopped competely.

Her body was slumped over and unmoving on the ground, save for the slight rise and fall of her chest. He nudged her with his foot and she rolled onto her back. Her night gown had ridin up her legs and revealed the deep purple and green that cover almost the entire inside of her thighs. Her mouth and nose had trails of blood leaking out. She looked like she was gang raped or something...

He took hold of her hands and dragged her unconsious form from the living room to their bedroom and tossed her on the bed, like a bag full of garbage. He looked at her once more before grunting and leaving.

**xXoOxOoXx**

She doesn't love me...why doesn't she love me...? Am I ugly or something, or am I just not what her eyes or on? She takes all that shit from Neji...she must really love him...But...I love her...I always loved her...I...I don't think...I can't do this again. I can't put my sanity in danger because I lust after her...It's just, this is the first time I've ever experienced such feelings...then be turned down so coldly... But what was I expecting? She's married.

But that moment in the alley...when she said my name for the first time...she was going to let me kiss her...I know it...

Had she felt something for me...?

No...It's just me trying to convince myself that there's still hope...

Damn it...I have to get laid, badly.

**xXoOxOoXx**

"K...Kakashi...Neji...?"

"Yes it's me, now get up and make something to eat. You've done absolutely nothing for almost two days, and this place is a fucking mess."

Hinata weakly glanced up at her husbands stern face, wondering what time it was and why she ached so badly.

"N-Neji-kun...?" she whispered. What happended to Kakashi? Was it all...just a dream?

"Get. Up." he ground out and grabbed her arm to yank her out of bed. She winced, the grip on her arm was tight on some bruises there. "Go get yourself clean, then get to work. I'll be back by tomorrow morning, I have a mission."

Hinata nodded softly and he let go of her arm.

"And don't forget, if I ever catch you with some _**guy**_ in my house again...well, you already know." and with a grunt, he turned and left. She looked at his retreating form with her mind in a buzz. What did he mean by...again...? How does she already know?

_'I can't remember anything before I fixed Neji his dinner yesterday. All I remember is that horrible dream...'_

She sighed, dejectedly and hopped into the shower. She kept thinking about the dream, espeacially the part when Kakashi had confessed his love for her...that was hard to believe. Hatake Kakashi would never hold such feelings for her, a married girl. But the dream felt so incredibly real...the pain in her heart when he left...the sadness in his eye when she rejected his love...from then on, she could only remember bits and pieces of it.

_'I want to remember...why can't I remember...? It feels nice to know Hatake-san likes me...even if it is a dream...because I think I like him...'_

**xXoOxOoXx**

"K...Kakashi...Neji...?"

_'...What did she just say?'_ Neji glared, _'The whore. She really does like that Hatake.'_

She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. She looked so childish.

"Yes it's me, now get up and make something to eat. You've done absolutely nothing for almost two days, and this place is a fucking mess."

"N-Neji-kun...?" she whispered.

She was so innocent...why did she always have to act like a little girl?

"Get. Up." he ground out through his clenched teeth and grabbed her arm to yank her out of bed. he saw her wince, the grip on her arm was tight on some bruises there. "Go get yourself clean, then get to work. I'll be back by tomorrow morning, I have a mission."

She nodded softly and looked at him. He could see in her eyes that she looked a bit out of it. Neji was about to leave, but then he reminded himself that he should warn his wife, so that there won't be a repeat of what happened almost three days ago.

"And don't forget, if I ever catch you with some _**guy**_ in my house again...well, you already know." and with a grunt, he turned and left.

"I doubt she wants to be beaten again." he said to himself as he exited their home.

**xXoOxOoXx**

Sighing when the front door closed, she trudged to the bathroom and began tugging at her clothes. She came up to the mirror and froze in place to gaze at herself. She couldn't recognize the person looking back. The person looking back had so many bruises on her body that she could be considered a new Sesame Street puppet. The person looking back looked dull and depressed, sleep deprived and lonely. Hinata didn't look like that before...who is this?

"It's me..." her hand reached out and carressed the face of her reflection. There was a slightly swollen spot on her cheek. She can't remeber how she got that...

**xXoOxOxXx**

_It's been almost 12 hours and she has yet to even twitch. Neji slept on the couch, but repeatedly went back in the room to see if she woke up yet._

_He was currently in the room with Hinata's unconcious body, and he was staring down intently at her. He hadn't bothered trying to clean her up...but now, just looking at her with dried blood and tears all over her face was making him feel uneasy._

_What made him lose control like that?_

_"I don't want her to leave me..." he said outloud to no one in particular. He walked to the ajourned bathroom and grabbed a towel. He soaked it in water and brang it to Hinata. He gently wiped her face clean, and for the fisrt time since they've been married...he noticed that she was the most precious thing he has right now...he has no real family...no one there to comfort him when he really needed it...but she was there. She was there for him to vent and let out some steam. She was his punching bag, his sex buddy, and his personal maid, all wrapped up into one. She was his wife, yet he knew there was no lust or love for each other. Not int that way, at least. _

_There was one time, and one time only that he remembered when she said the words "I love you" and that was on their wedding night. The first time they had each other. He never said anything back though. He didn't love her, he loved someone else. It wasn't his fault...he was forced to marry Hinata, so that the bloodline can stay true and pure. It was his job as a lowly branch member... But now that he has her..._

_"I don't want her to leave me...like __**she **__did..."_

_The only way he could make sure that she wouldn't leave him...was to make sure she never left his side. And if she strayed, she'd be punished._

**xXoOxOoXx**

The two stumbled into the small apartment, lips locked and hands gropping anything in it's path.

The apartment was dark, but he knew his way around his place. He led the woman to his living room were an old black couch sat alone in the undecorated room. He shoved the woman on to the couch and layed himself between her legs. He nipped her neck, which earned him a giggle from the woman under him.

Her hands tugged at his green ninja vest while his hands were concentrated on getting her dress undone. He cursed a few times at his clumsy attempts to getting her clothes off, but soon noticed that she had opened his vest _and_ his the zipper to his pants.

Silently, they both swtched their tasks and began taking their own clothes off. When he was down to his boxers, and she was down to her bra and panties, he stopped and looked down at her through the darkness. He hesitated in kissing the woman under him, feeling like he was betraying the woman he truly loved. It felt so wrong to be doing this when _**she**_ was on his mind, and _**she**_ was the one who played in his fantasies. He was imagining it was _**she**_ whom he was kissing, but deep down...he knew it wasn't...he threw her image into the back of his mind and forcefully kissed her, driving his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as her fingers played with the hem of his boxers. His hands were at her sides, smoothing up and down her rib cage and waist. He was about to finally touch her breast when she suddenly pushed him away from her.

"W-What?" he panted, questioning why she suddenly stopped.

"Turn on the lights." she asked.

"What? Why?"

"I want to see your face. You had that stupid mask on when we were outside."

He glared at her through the darkness. "No."

"I-"

"No." his sharingan glowed an eerie red as he glared. She looked up at him and frowned.

"I don't understand, why won't you-"

"I don't let people see my face. You are not any different."

"Why are you being such an asshole?!" she spat.

"All I need is a fuck, if you are not going to give me that, then just leave." His voice was cold and devoid of emotion. She scowled and shoved him off of her.

"Asshole!" she yelled as she picked up her clothes and headed out and slammed the door shut.

Kakashi deeply scowled at the situation. He went out, found a girl that resembled Hinata, and took her home. He was going to get a good lay, but the stupid girl competely ruined it by asking to see his face. If she wasn't so damn curious, he would have been screwing by now.

_'I need to get my mind off of her...I have to...move on... But how am I supposed to forget the love of my life in a few days? I just wished she loved me...the way I love her...then I would take her home, away from Neji, and show her what love is by making slow passionate love to her...'_

"Shit..." he cursed, his boxers were tented with need.

He stood and walked to his bathroom, where there will be a cold shower and lots of self pleasing.

**xXoOxOoXx**

"MOVE DAMN IT!" the dark haired woman pushed him out of the way, only clad in her underwear...

His eyebrow quirked.

Okay...what was that about?

He spun around on his heel and walked away from his sensei's apartment.

Uchiha Sasuke would try again another night to see if Kakashi would go bar hopping...cuz apparently, he was busy.

**xXoOxOoXx**

_Thanks for reading, I hope I did a good job. I have to get writing skills back. I took a nice break from fanfiction...an involuntary one...but that's okay! At least I have a ton of ideas for my fics!_

_Updates for all stories will be...slow...I can only type in computer class and dad's house, sorry!_

_P.S.- Was Kakashi's part too much? Too little? PLEASE tell me!_

_R&R_


End file.
